international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Guildmaster Wigglytuff
Guildmaster Wigglytuff is the guildmaster of Wigglytuff's Guild. Personality ]] Wigglytuff is very easygoing and somewhat naive, occasionally shown sleeping during morning briefings and referring to Pokémon he meets as friends, even when the Pokémon aren't being friendly. Despite this, Wigglytuff is known to have an explosive temper. Wigglytuff is a talented explorer, having learned after convincing outlaw Armaldo to teach him. Even after Armaldo was arrested, Igglybuff continued training and started his own guild. He takes special care of a Defend Globe that Armaldo gave him as a souvenir from their first exploration in the Eastern Cave. Wigglytuff is an extremely powerful Pokémon, able to withstand Skuntank and Koffing's Noxious Gas Combo, which is easily able to knock out the Player and the Partner, as well as defeat Team Skull almost immediately after. Even as an Igglybuff, he showed himself to be very powerful, able to easily break boulders and stone walls. Wigglytuff has an obsession with Perfect Apples, and is known for crying if he does not get one every day, as feared by Chatot. Moves Used 'In the anime' 'In the games' 'Via Copycat ' 'Based on the Player's choice' Achievements 'In the games' Category:Pokémon Category:Igglybuff (Formerly) Category:Jigglypuff (Formerly) Category:Wigglytuff Category:Males Category:Normal-types (Formerly) Category:Normal/Fairy-types Category:Cute Charm Category:Jigglypuff Evolution Family Category:Talking Pokémon (Mystery Dungeon) Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon on the Grass Continent Category:Wild Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Category:Explorers Category:Wigglytuff's Guild Category:Defend Globe Category:Anime Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Category:Hyper Voice Category:Charm (Formerly) Category:Copycat (Formerly) Category:Pound (Formerly) Category:Sweet Kiss (Formerly) Category:Defense Curl Category:Disable Category:Double Slap Category:Sing Category:Barrage (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Foresight (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Growl (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Hypnosis (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Peck (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Poison Powder (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Reflect (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Splash (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Synthesis (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Tackle (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Tail Whip (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Uproar (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Quick Attack (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Bug Bite (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Constrict (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Poison Sting (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Protect (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Scary Face (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:String Shot (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Absorb (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Astonish (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:False Swipe (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Fury Swipes (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Growth (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Harden (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Ingrain (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Leech Life (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Magnitude (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Mind Reader (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Mud Sport (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Mud-Slap (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Sand Attack (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Scratch (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Sleep Powder (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Tickle (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Water Gun (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Water Sport (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Zen Headbutt (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Defense Curl (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Focus Energy (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Headbutt (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Leer (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Low Kick (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Rock Polish (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Stomp (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Acid (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Sweet Scent (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Confusion (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Gust (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Charm (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Leech Seed (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Pound (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Refresh (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Stun Spore (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Sweet Kiss (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Teleport (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Leaf Blade (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Mega Drain (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Nature Power (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Razor Leaf (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Seed Bomb (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Self-Destruct (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Sunny Day (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Take Down (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Wing Attack (Via Copycat; Formerly) Category:Attract (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Captivate (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Dig (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Double Team (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Dream Eater (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Endure (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Facade (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Fire Blast (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Flamethrower (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Flash (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Fling (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Frustration (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Grass Knot (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Hidden Power (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Light Screen (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Natural Gift (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Protect (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Psych Up (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Psychic (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Rain Dance (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Recycle (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Reflect (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Rest (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Return (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Safeguard (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Secret Power (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Shadow Ball (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Shock Wave (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Sleep Talk (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Solar Beam (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Substitute (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Sunny Day (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Swagger (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Thunder Wave (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Toxic (Determinate; Formerly) Category:Water Pulse (Determinate; Formerly)